ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Latra Campaign Notes
Countries Aldiel Continent * Estona * Glayve Chaal Dristora Continent * Xedrouya * Cruxis Other * Saytr Isles * Ci'Lar Estona * Queen Eliza Kagesu, Ruler of Estona ** Wears the Crown of the Dragon Queen and has all such abilities. While you are attuned to and wear this mask, you can have any of the properties from any one mask. Additionally, you gain the Damage Absorption from each of the five dragon masks, and you gain five uses of the Legendary Resistance property. Three Sister Islands * Pirate Islands, ruled by Pirate Queen Kalliah the Peerless, Captain of the Silver Executioner * Islands of Naesidra, Zarra, and Elerra, are names after the three Drow Sisters who used the Island for their Pirate bases Passage of Stone *A Land-Bridge that connects Estona to Xendroyu, and therefor the Aldiel and Dristora Continents *Called such because of the Stone 'Statues' that populate the Passage **The Statues are the petrified bodies of Two opposing Armies who fought at the Passage. Glayve Chaal * Ruled by the Witch Szin'Rora and her 'daughters' Satyr Isles * Called as such for the Ruins of the former Satyr Civilization that still has its ruins on the Isles * Used to be one larger island until and unknown force destroyed more then half of the Island leaving a Crescent shape name island and 7 smaller Islands. * Predominantly Populated by Elves Xedrouya * Ruler is Xedro, self-proclaimed God of Luxury. * Nobles use to the 'zo' to mean 'of the House'. For Example Draqaz of the House of Morahq, would style his name Draqaz zo Morahq Cruxis * Ruler is named Selune Crux, a new self proclaimed Goddess, ** At war with Xedro ** Has united various Barbarian Tribes of many races ** Only real opposition is the Severed Tongues Tribe of mostly Orcs and Goblins but indeed have humans and other races. ** The Land and its climate seems too respond directly to Crux' thoughts. Ci'Lar * Underwater Merfolk/Triton Kingdom * Ruled by King Ra'Karru Story * The Party starts in the service of a Mercenary Company known as ______ who are in turn in service to Queen Eliza Kagasu, to fight a small cult that has taken over the large fortress-town, Crowfather's Vale about 100 miles from the Passage of Stone. * The Cult is led by Ceno of Resav who is possessed by the ghost of Zod-D'Rakos, a Desert Giant, and therefor has the strength and other qualities of a Desert Giant * Ceno takes his orders from a Trompe L'oeil of Renan zo Ciyr a Vampire Noble who originally tried to take over what is now Cruxis before being killed by Cruxis. * The Party finds a child hidden within Ceno's Main Sanctum. * Party can find out at any point due to interactions with the child that the child is a Changeling * Many parties are interested in the Changeling Child, as Changelings are rare and their blood is valuable, especially if they are a Royal Changeling. * Area are attacked by spiders, the children of ''Liphistia '', a Spider Demon with delutions of Godhood and interest in the child. Category:Browse Category:Campaigns Category:D&D Campaign Notes Category:Latra